Highschool of Various Crossovers
by Dracul666
Summary: hey this is my first fic and it will have my OC in it you can look him up on my bio. as the name suggest there will be many crossovers, the reason i put it in Kamen Rider/Fairy Tail is because Fairy Tail characters will play a big part and i got the idea from watching Fourze . the first chapter is a beginning cast list enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cast

Dracul666: I'm not going to start out with some thing like this on all my fics but I figured since this is a high school fic it would make more sense. This will just be who I have planned until I plan to have more people come in. If you don't know them just look up there name with there game or show.

Main Character: Dracul Hellsing Masamune (my OC)

Best Friend: Philip (Kamen Rider W)

Rival (friendly): Cobra (Fairy Tail)

Pricks Who Gets there Asses Kicked (a lot): Saskue, Kiba, Neji (Naruto), Ken (Hitman Reborn),

Love Interest (Cobra): Kinana (Fairy Tail)

The Happy idiot (they all have one but since this is anime heavy it's gonna have to be a list): Natsu (Fairy Tail), Caboose (Red VS Blue), Dounut (Red VS Blue), Happy (Fairy Tail), Luffy (One Piece), Brook (One Piece), Gluttony (Full Metal Alchemist), Lavi (D-Gray Man), Naruto (obvious) Rock Lee(Naruto), Gai (Gokaiger), Lambo (Hitman Reborn).

Principle: Hazema (Blazblue)

Physics Teacher: Gordon Freeman (Freeman's mind not the one from half life)

Gym Teacher: Carolina (Red VS Blue)

History Teacher: Death (Darksiders)

Biology Teacher: Professor Stein (Soul Eater)

Chemistry/Virology/Etc… Teacher: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Science Teacher: Four Eyes (Resident Evil)

English Teacher: Soukichi Narumi (Kamen Rider W)

Music Teacher: Brook (One Piece)

Technology Teacher: Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)

Kendo Team Coach: Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Nurse: Lal Mirch Adult form (Hitman Reborn)

Nurse's Assistant: Doc (Red VS Blue)

Disciplinary Committee Chairmen: Hibari Kyoya (Hitman Reborn)

Homeroom Teacher: Vector (Resident Evil)

Students: Luka (Gokaiger), Ahim (Gokaiger), Zoro (One Piece), Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), Lucy (Fairy Tail), Erza (Fairy Tail), Mirajane (Fairy Tail), Freed (Fairy Tail), Hitsugaya (Bleach), Grimmjow (Bleach), Gray (Fairy Tail), Elfman (Fairy Tail), Chrome (Hitman Reborn), Pride (Full Metal Alchemist), Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail), Carla (Fairy Tail), Taokaka (Blazblue), Ragna (Blazblue), Rachel (Blazblue), Nero (Devil May Cry), Angel (Fairy Tail), Racer (Fairy Tail), Midnight (Fairy Tail), Shikamaru (Naruto), Shino (Naruto), Noel (Blazblue), Belphegor (Hitman Reborn), Gajeel (Fairy Tail), Pantherlily (Fairy Tail), Juvia (Fairy Tail).

Dracul666: okay this is who I have so far if you guys want to suggest anybody or think someone should be in a different position just review saying who and what position.

LOG OFF.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first impressions

Dracul666: okay let's get this fic started!

Philip: do you really need to yell?

Dracul666: YES I am that happy this is my first fic so shut up and let have my moment!

Philip: fine just try to keep down.

Dracul666: fair enough.

Dracul (OC): (Growls)

Dracul666: I don't care if you shy around girls you are getting a pairing and you are going to like.

Philip: you're not going to give him a harem are you?

Dracul666: maybe odds of that are pretty good.

Philip: but what about his shyness.

Dracul666: that's why I am going to do it, a harem plus his shyness is really fun to write.

Philip: why because it's funny when he passes out?

Dracul666: (in a teasing tone) maybe.

Philip: might as well get started, Dracul666 does not own anything he puts in this fic unless he came up with it.

(Play the full version o Boiled Extreme from Kamen Rider W)

As his custom alarm clock played one of his favorite songs, Dracul Hellsing Masamune got out of bed and allowed the song to continue as he started his morning routine. He walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and began to brush his teeth then proceeded to take a shower, after which he came out with a towel around his waist. He began to dry himself , when he was done he began to put on his new school uniform, a white button up shirt and tan dress pants, luckily you could wear what shoes you want so Dracul went with his black buckle up combat boots (also the song changed to the full version of the Gekiranger theme song). Oh how he hated schools with uniforms but sadly this was the only school that would accept his "condition" without any problems, said condition is what he saw as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Dracul was an even 6" with messy mid to short brown hair with a single blonde bang. His hair ended at about the middle of his neck; he wears an ornate eye patch (look up Date Masamune from Sengoku Barsara) over his right eye but what really stood out was his "unique features". Dracul had black and crimson fox ears that poked out the top of his head, and a long fox tail of the same color that could be seen slowly swaying behind him. His right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down that same arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered, softly glowed a dark crimson (a black and crimson Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4) and whenever he managed to cover it all there was still the ten scars on his throat from an "incident" that took away his ability to talk and his right eye, so he just left with… well his left, a slit pupil in the middle of a crimson orb that sat in a pitch black void that would be white if he were normal, but sadly he is not.

Banishing these thoughts and turning off his alarm clock he put on his black and purple scarf to cover the scars and headed downstairs where he was greeted with a classic egg and bacon breakfast. He sat down across from its maker. He was the first one to accept him since his dead parents, his best friend Philip. Philip had lightly tanned skin (despite not going out much), hazel eyes and black hair that reached the base of his neck and pretty much all of it was swept to the left leaving the right side of his forehead visible, he was wearing the same uniform as Dracul only with regular dark blue and black sneakers and he also wore a green and white scarf, when Dracul first asked why he wore the scarf Philip said he liked his so why not try the look himself, Dracul honestly didn't mind he even thought Philip pulled off the look pretty well he just thought it would be polite to ask.

They finished there breakfast and opened the door to the garage and entered, as they grabbed there bags the lights turned on they saw there ride to school the HardBoilder a custom Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle with the front half being black with an oversize silver V attached below the windshield and the back half being green on both half's were two large silver V's that connected to form a W (look up HardBoilder and you will find it). So are you looking forward to our first day? Philip asked. Dracul just let out a long growl that ended in a grunt. Yeah I didn't really think so Philip said after letting out a short laugh while putting on a green motorcycle helmet with a white visor and a large white C on both sides drawn to look like it was made out of wind with the word CYCLONE under them. After he responded Dracul put on an identical helmet only his was black with a purple visor and a large purple J on both sides with the end of the curve having a small flame like design to end it with the word JOKER under them.

They both got on with Dracul driving and Philip sitting on the back carefree he trusted Dracul and knew he wouldn't fall if he wasn't holding on, they both enjoyed going out for drives on the bike. They had both designed and built the HardBoilder themselves they even ended up making attachments for different types of terrain. Other than the usual over the speed limit driving they enjoyed, they arrived at there new school.

It was extremely well hidden and out of the way so unless you went to or worked there you'd probably never find it except maybe by dumb luck. They arrived just as the last of the students arrived; they knew this because Philip had done the math and figured out the best route so they could arrive at there desired time. Dracul lifted the seat up so the could store there helmets inside, he then engaged the alarm so no one would touch it, the "security system" they invented would make sure of that. As they walked up to the gates they took in the appearance of the school, it was in both there opinions hard to describe. In terms of size and structure it was a castle but the look and landscape gave the appearance and feel of a modern day high-school. Well this is…interesting to say the least Philip said with Dracul nodding in agreement it certainly was different to what they have seen before. They kept walking following signs leading them to a large open field with big stage. They both assumed this was for things like talent shows or pep rallies.

The two of them arrived behind the other students just as a man walked on to stage with a microphone in hand; the man's appearance was the shady, creepy archetype. He had bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed not looking like he was going to open them anytime soon, his attire was a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He also wore black trousers held up by two brown belts; to complete his look and keep up the shady visage he had a black fedora hat. The man tapped the microphone a few times getting everyone's attention then he began to speak.

GREETINGS STUDENTS! he shouted in glee, I am your principle Hazama he announced. I would like to welcome you all to our lovely Crossover High, now those of who don't know we get our name from the fact everyone who works or is enrolled here "crosses over" to a setting more fitting for them were they are more welcome then compared to other places Hazama said. Well with that out of the way I actually had you all come in a little early today so you could get a feel for our school, everybody has an hour to look around before going to classes and starting our first day ENJOY EVERYBODY! Hazama yelled before vanishing somehow.

Dracul and Philip looked at each other knowing they were having similar thoughts about there principles personality, well at least we get an extra hour Philip said a little thrown off by there odd principle. Dracul grunted in agreement as the walked off to survey the school.

_**20 minute later**_

Dracul and Philip turned a corner and they did not like what they saw. They saw a 12 year old girl with long blue hair being bullied by a boy around there age with spiky brown hair and had a white dog the size of a small horse which was growling and had the girl backed up to the wall. Dracul reacted instantly and charged at the boy and reared back his demonic arm and punched him into a near by tree. The boy rubbed his head as he looked at his attacker. Hey what the hell! The boy yelled but the only response he got from Dracul was a growl, so you want to play it like that do you, let's kick his ass Akamaru he shouted as he looked to his dog. They both jumped at Dracul while spinning like drills, FANG OVER FANG he shouted as they plowed into Dracul effectively taking the fight to where all the other students were. Philip looked over to the girl Dracul just saved and saw she was heading after but stops her once she reached him. Philip kneeled down and looked at the girl, can you tell me your name he asks. Wendy Marvell she says in a shy tone. Okay do you have friends with you here Philip asks to which she nod's, good I need you to go to them can you do that he asks, again she nod's and runs off while Philip goes towards Dracul's fight.

_**Back at the field**_

Students were shocked when there was a large crashing sound and when they all turned to look saw a large dust cloud, which when it cleared what they saw amazed them there stood Dracul and his demonic arm clashing with what looked like two rapidly spinning drills which ended when Dracul moved his arm to the side causing the two drills to crash into a large tree. Dracul stared as the boy and his dog came out of the crater the crash made. Philip then came up and whispered to him that he got Wendy to go back to her friends and placed a tracker on her incase she got in trouble again. Dracul nodded then the two of them began to walk off until they heard the boy start yelling.

HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME MY NAME KIBA INAZUKA AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS he shouted. Dracul and Philip were both getting annoyed until they noticed that Kiba and Akamaru were bleeding a little. Philip grinning looked at Dracul who knew exactly what he was thinking and smirked. Dracul then stretched out his left hand towards them as it became covered in a crimson smoke like aura, then to everybody's shock more blood came from there wounds and wrapped around the both of them who up until now was still yelling. The blood then began to boil which caused an intense burning feeling for Kiba and Akamaru as they howled in pain. While this was going on the other students looked on with varying reactions.

Whoa he's got an arm like mine thought a boy with white hair who did indeed have an arm like Dracul's only his was red and glowed blue, fascinating I never knew blood could be used in such a way thought a blond girl with two pigtails tied with black ribbons and was holding a parasol, looks like the fights will be fun here were the thoughts a dark-skinned boy with spiky maroon hair. Looks like I better tell Lal Mirch to open up the nurse's office early today said a figure in high-tech purple armor as he ran to notify the nurse. These and similar thoughts were what was going through the heads of the students as they looked on to Kiba's torture.

Dracul had heard enough of Kiba's screaming, snapping his fingers the blood began to glow a bright red then "BOOM" a large explosion occurred, and as the dust cleared everybody could see Kiba and Akamaru in a crater cover in soot and smoking clearly knocked out. Well I guess we better get to class eh Dracul Philip said as they walked away from the scene. As they were walking the halls to class Philip began to speak, sorry I did not help back there I know how you did not want to make any impressions what so ever today… or ever for that matter Philip apologized. Dracul just waved it off showing it was not needed then proceeded to use sign language. Yes I've known a long time I should've seen that coming to be honest especially considering she was just a child, you are very protective when it comes to children Philip said understanding what Dracul had told him.

_**Homeroom**_

Dracul and Philip arrive and take there seats in the front row as other students came rushing in just as the bell rang, Dracul saw the girl from earlier with a small white cat and was glad to see nothing else happened to her. After the bell rang their teacher walked in, just looking at them you could tell they were male but not much else due to the fact he was wearing full combat gear complete with a blue lens gas mask, everyone even saw several knifes and a holstered pistol (Vector from Operation Raccoon City).

He stops at front of the class and began to speak. Aside from happened earlier I hope everyone's hour before class went well, my name is Mr. Vector he said writing his name on the chalkboard. Now to begin, as a homeroom teacher I am in charge of things such as organizing field trips, teaching general skills other classes don't focus on as much, so in short I guess you could call this and all around class. You should know that you are also to report here if you have study hall, now are there any questions before I begin attendance? Vector asked.

The maroon haired boy from earlier raised his hand, Vector looked at his list. Yes Cobra what is it, are fights allowed here the now dubbed Cobra asked. Yes but you must set it up with a teacher, it must take place at the arenas we have built for them and finally the person you want to fight must agree without being forced to consent Vector stated. Cobra satisfied sat down as a tall boy with a long nose and yellow mohawk raised his hand also, Racer Vector said showing he saw the boy. When do sports and clubs start Racer asked not being able to wait for track season to begin, next week all students must join a sport or club unless they have an after school commitment like a job or have to take care of family Vector answered.

I will allow one more question because we must start class Vector said in a tone telling everybody they better not to all raise there hands at once. Then a student wearing blue armor exactly the same to the on in purple from earlier except with a different helmet started to wave his hand in there air like a child. Vector just pointed at him and said yes Caboose; um yes Mr. Teacher person um when is nap time Caboose asked which just caused everyone to sweatdrop. Vector just stared at Caboose (probably trying to think of an answer he would understand) then just took out his cell phone telling the class he would be back in a minute then just left.

Using this time to their advantage the students started to talk amongst themselves. Well that was odd Philip said. Dracul then signed, I guess him and the teacher Philip chuckled showing that Dracul was asking if he meant Vector or Caboose.

Um e…excuse me a shy voice said Dracul and Philip looked back to see Wendy standing there. Oh Wendy I see your okay Philip said Wendy nodded, I…I just w…wanted to th…thank your friend f…for saving me Wendy stuttered. Well that would be Dracul here Philip said pointing to Dracul. Th…thank you Dra…Dracul-san Wendy said and bowed quickly. Dracul smiled softly and patted her on the head glad to see she was okay. I w…was wondering I…if you t…two would l…like to eat lunch w…with m…me and my friends Wendy shyly asked. Sure we'd love to Philip said knowing Dracul wouldn't be able to say no to this girl. G…great I'll let th…them know at l…lunch she said as she started to head back to her seat only to have Dracul grab her arm. Wendy looked back as Dracul did some signs she looks to Philip hoping he could translate, Dracul says if you ever need anything just come find one of us okay Philip explained to her. Wendy nodded then headed back to her seat.

_**History class**_

The rest of homeroom was uneventful Vector came back and told them what was expected of them in terms of rules and possible events such as fundraisers that might occur and he also pretty much just ignored Caboose the rest of class(not that anyone can blame him). Dracul and Philip had just arrived in history, this time there being tables instead of desks. Surprisingly Wendy was also in there class, other then her no one else from homeroom was there so they all sat together at the three person table in the front, Wendy sat in the middle with that cat on her lap, as Dracul was on her left and Philip her right.

Then in a purple vortex of what looked like souls their teacher appeared. He had age-worn boots, his hair as black as a demon's shadow hung to his shoulders in matted, greasy locks. Below them, torn and stained streamers of bruise-violet fabric whipped and trailed from the back of his belt; perhaps the only remnants of what had once been a tunic or cloak, perhaps something more. The dark leathers and piecemeal armor he wore from the waist down, and the fraying strips that wrapped his palms and forearms, were equally grimy and unkempt. The skin of his exposed torso, shrunk tight over a wiry frame, was the dull gray of a corpse. Only the deeply scored mask hiding his face from all still retained some semblance of cleanliness, of its original bone white. The gaping sockets-through which eyes of burning orange gleamed, unblinking-and the mask's general shape were enough to evoke a skull in any viewer's imagination. The lack of mouth, or most other features, somehow made it even worse. _Hello class_ he had said his voice was low, sonorous, a stale draft from a yawning sepulcher.

He walked up to the board to write his name. Dracul looked over and saw that Wendy along with everyone but him and Philip was scared out of her mind and shaking I fear. Dracul instantly wrapped his arm around to comfort her and get her to calm down. Then there teacher sat at his desk and the class looked to see only a single word on the board. DEATH, _so let's begin shall we_ Death inquired.

_**Lunch**_

History was a disaster, all the students were freaking out every second of it after they found out there teacher was Death himself, Dracul spent almost the entire class comforting Wendy to keep her under control, at one point in class she was on the verge of tears due to fear. Thankfully Death had saw this and sent him and Wendy outside. Philip seemed to be the only one not affected by any of what was happening, he stated how excited he was to be taught by someone with the endless knowledge that Death possessed and was looking forward to next class. After they got there food (which actually looked and probably was edible compared to regular crappy school food) they began to look for Wendy and Carla (whose name they learned from Deaths roll call) who they found sitting with a bunch of people and oddly another cat this one blue.

Once they got there and sat down Dracul began dreading it, Wendy had about five female friends… he wasn't very good around girls. Both of them sat next to Wendy taking the same sides as in history. So you guys are the ones who saved Wendy this morning said a girl with crimson hair. Actually that was Dracul I just told Wendy to get back to you guys Philip said smiling at Dracul aware of his shyness around girls. "Oh Philip you may think this funny now, but when we get home I am going to rip off and beat you with your own legs" Dracul thought to himself.

Really well we must thank you for that Dracul my name is Erza the redhead said, my name Natsu and this is Happy said a pink haired boy who pointed to the blue cat, names Gray a boy missing his shirt stated, Gray put on your cloths dammit! Sorry about him my names Lucy said a blonde girl who in Dracul's opinion was just stunning if he was wearing his hoodie he could just stare at her (did not mean to put it like that he just finds her that beautiful).

We have other friends that would be here but they have a different lunch time then we do, anyway thanks again for saving Wendy Erza stated. Sure it was no problem there no way Dracul would ever let something happen to a child, by the way what was it that guy wanted anyway Philip asked. Um h…he said that f…for me t…to g…get into th…this s…school I had to be p…pretty s…smart so he w…wanted me to do his a…and his f…friends h…homework for them all year Wendy stuttered. "CRACK" the others looked at Dracul who had a pissed off look on his face and was gripping parts of the table so hard they completely broke off.

Yeah and she is still going to do our homework and it doesn't matter if she wants to or not, oh and I will also be take these girls with me a male voice said. They all looked around to see a boy with black hair spiked up in the back.

The names Saskue and- he never got finish his sentence as Philip landed an elbow strike to his gut, he then round-house kicked him in the face. Saskue stumbled back but before he could compose himself Dracul grabbed him by the face and tossed him across the lunchroom. Everyone looked over to where Saskue was thrown and saw half his body in the wall. Sorry about that Philip said as Dracul grunted in agreement. The rest of lunch was silent when the bell rang everybody rushed off to there next class Wendy also, but not before Philip and Dracul reminded Wendy to come to one of them if she needed help with anything.

_**Gym class**_

According to Dracul and Philip's schedules those who have gym for there third class also have it for there fourth class as well, and not a people were there mainly because the students that to the school never needed a gym class, but it was available for sign up and Dracul secretly signed Philip up with him for the class. This is just great, I mean yes I landed those hit's on that Saskue guy but I'm still not all that athletic Philip complained having always been more "brain" then "brawn".

Dracul just chuckled at his friend's misfortune (which basically sounded like a stuttering growl). Oh very funny, hey don't look now but it seems we are going to have a female gym teacher said Philip grinning causing Dracul to freeze. They turned and saw a woman in a cyan tracksuit with a whistle around her neck and her reddish-orange hair I a pony tail. Okay everybody welcome to your first day of Gym class said the woman; you can all just call me- HEY CAROLINA! Two voices shouted.

The class looked to see Caboose and some guy I pink (light-ish red) armor, but this one had the same helmet as the one in purple. Ugh… hello Caboose and Donut the now dubbed Carolina said while holding her head showing she knew the two of them, and was aware of how Caboose can be. Okay everybody run laps while I take attendance she said not wanting to talk to those two (who could blame her). Everyone began to run Dracul was staying close to Philip incase he keeled over.

After about five minutes Carolina called everyone back and took everyone outside. Okay everyone for the rest of class we are going to build team skills with a two team game of capture the flag Carolina stated, most of the students didn't seem to mind but Caboose and Donut were very happy (can you guess why) and pretty much jumping up and down… scratch that they were jumping up and down.

Okay when I call your name go to your respective side, also you are allowed to use your powers and any skills you have available Carolina said. Dracul only paid attention to when his name was called he ended up on the blue team with Caboose (go figure) and Philip was on the red team with Donut (again go figure). Listen up these will be the teams for halve the year so pick your captains now! Carolina shouted so everyone would hear. Oh oh oh I say we make it this person with the tail Caboose said pointing to Dracul.

My friend Doc told me all about when he hurt those guys today he said referencing Dracul's fights today. Not hearing any objections Carolina handed Dracul the team roster as she walked over to the red team. Dracul looked at the list it had his team members name next to their pictures so he could identify them.

The people on his team along with himself were: Michael. J. Caboose, Toshiro Hitsugaya was short and had a spiky what looked like bleached hair; Chrome Dukuro also had an eye patch over her right eye and had purple hair done up in a pineapple-like look, Rachel Alucard had long blonde hair tied into two pig tails with black ribbons and red eyes who also seemed to be a noble of some sort as she had to familiars as servants who called her "princess" and Juvia Lockser who had long blue hair tightly curled at the base.

_**With Red Team**_

Due to Donut mentioning that Philip also fought Saskue during lunch he was named captain and given the team roster for the people on his team which with were: Franklin Delano Donut, Nero Sparda a boy with white hair and an arm just like Dracul's only red and blue Philip made a note to talk to him later, Taokaka a cat-girl who wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat eared hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arm and also had long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip also beady red eyes, Edward Elric he had golden hair and eyes also his right arm and left leg were made of metal, and Ragna the Bloodedge whose left eye was green and his left red he had white spiky hair and fake right that can move as if it was real. Okay what do we have in terms of weapons? Philip asked.

Tao has claws Taokaka said speaking in the third person, I got my guns and grenades Donut said. I'm an alchemist so I can make almost anything we need Ed stated. What about you two? Philip asked looking at Ragna and Nero. I fight with my blood-scythe Ragna said holding up a large sword I know it doesn't make sense but I didn't name it he said digging his sword into the ground. I have my Red Queen, Blue Rose and my Devil Bringer Nero said showing them his sword, gun and right arm.

_**With Blue Team**_

Dracul's team had just finished showing him there weapons when Carolina came up to them. Hey Caboose why don't you go talk to Donut she told him. Okay! He yells as he runs off to the other team. Sorry about that guys but I forgot I have to warn any students that are paired up with Caboose in anything Carolina explained. Warn us? Rachel asked confused she knew he was stupid (understatement of history) but he can't be that dangerous can he? Yeah I mean clearly you've noticed Caboose's "condition" she stated. They all nodded, well here's the thing Caboose is dangerous, he has a LARGE history of friendly-fire and team killing, not to mention he almost always destroy vehicles unless he is driving them.

"Note to self keep Caboose away from the HardBoilder unless I need him to drive it" Dracul thought. Also if he gets mad you better get out of his way trust me I've seen him when he's like that and you will want to be out of his Carolina concluded as Caboose came back.

Dracul666: okay going to stop here for now, I will get to the weapons for Dracul's team next chapter and you guys get to see what he and Philip are capable of.

Philip: will I really have to do this.

Dracul666: yes you will.

Philip: your surprising calm.

Dracul666: yeah I'm just really tired anyway see ya.

**LOG OFF **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cast [Update] and next chapter preview

Dracul666: ok recast more characters coming and some leaving but I'm trying to make that a low number.

Main Character: Dracul Hellsing Masamune (my OC)

Best Friend: Philip (Kamen Rider W)

Rival (friendly): Cobra (Fairy Tail)

Pricks Who Gets there Asses Kicked (a lot): Saskue, Kiba, Neji (Naruto), Ken (Hitman Reborn),

Love Interest (Cobra): Kinana (Fairy Tail)

The Happy idiot (they all have one but since this is anime heavy it's gonna have to be a list): Natsu (Fairy Tail), Caboose (Red VS Blue), Dounut (Red VS Blue), Happy (Fairy Tail), Luffy (One Piece), Brook (One Piece), Gluttony (Full Metal Alchemist), Lavi (D-Gray Man), Naruto (obvious) Rock Lee(Naruto), Gai (Gokaiger), Lambo (Hitman Reborn), Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) .

Principle: Hazema (Blazblue)

Physics Teacher: Gordon Freeman (Freeman's mind not the one from half-life)

Gym Teacher: Carolina (Red VS Blue)

History Teacher: Death (Darksiders)

Mythology/ Mythography/ Folkloristic Teacher: Ankh (Kamen Rider OOOz) [I know he was sealed for like 800 or 1000 years but still he is really old and from his history it sounds like maybe late B.C or early A.D since the first OOOz ruled a lost kingdom in Europe and he's pretty damn smart)

Biology Teacher: Professor Stein (Soul Eater)

Chemistry/Virology/Etc… Teacher: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Science Teacher: Four Eyes (Resident Evil)

Health/Sex-ed Teacher: Date Akira

English Teacher: Soukichi Narumi (Kamen Rider W)

Music Teacher: Otoya Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva)

Technology Teacher: Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)

Kendo Team Coach: Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Nurse: Lal Mirch Adult form (Hitman Reborn)

Nurse's Assistant: Doc (Red VS Blue)

Disciplinary Committee Chairmen: Hibari Kyoya (Hitman Reborn)

Homeroom Teacher: Vector (Resident Evil)

Students:

Luka (Gokaiger)

Ahim (Gokaiger)

Zoro (One Piece)

Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)

Lucy (Fairy Tail)

Erza (Fairy Tail)

Mirajane (Fairy Tail)

Freed (Fairy Tail)

Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Grimmjow (Bleach)

Gray (Fairy Tail)

Elfman (Fairy Tail)

Chrome (Hitman Reborn)

Pride (Full Metal Alchemist)

Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)

Carla (Fairy Tail)

Taokaka (Blazblue)

Ragna (Blazblue)

Rachel (Blazblue)

Nero (Devil May Cry)

Angel (Fairy Tail)

Racer (Fairy Tail)

Midnight (Fairy Tail)

Shikamaru (Naruto)

Shino (Naruto)

Noel (Blazblue)

Belphegor (Hitman Reborn)

Gajeel (Fairy Tail)

Pantherlily (Fairy Tail)

Juvia (Fairy Tail)

Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva)

Ryusei Sakuta (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Nadeshiko (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Kengo Utahoshi (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Yuki Jojima (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Miu Kazashiro (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Shun Daimonji (KamenRider Fourze)

Tomoko Nozama (Kamen Rider Fourze)

JK (Kamen Rider Fourze)

Hino Eiji (Kamen Rider OOOz)

Hina Izumi (Kamen Rider OOOz)

Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard)

Kosuke Nitoh (Kamen Rider Wizard)

Ryotaro Nogami (Kamen Rider Den-O)

Yuto Sakurai (Kamen Rider Den-O)

Hana (Kamen Rider Den-O)

Shotaro Hidari (Kamen Rider W)

Chapter 4: Capture the flag, Afterschool and Homework.

Dracul666: Okay before I start just saying that the capture the flag match will be shown in flashbacks so you can see it from different views.

Philip: why not just do POV'S?

Dracul666: because I'm going to try that on the Dead Island story I'm writing…. Damn, you weren't supposed to know about that yet.

Philip: why not?

Dracul666: it's one of the only story ideas I've had lately that doesn't involve you.

Philip: oh okay, good you need to expand more.

Dracul666: could you say that in a way that does not sound like you're sick of me.

Philip: I could but I'm trying to make a point.

Dracul666: fair enough, I don't own anything in this story unless I came up with it.

**School Parking Lot**

Well that was an interesting first day Philip said as he and Dracul walked to the HardBoilder. Dracul just grunted as they got to their ride home. Yes, Capture the Flag could've gone better I agree with you on that Philip stated.

DRACUL-SAN, PHILIP-SAN, HELP! The two of them spun around to see Wendy and Carla running towards them. The two of them were almost reached them, but then the ground behind them exploded them and they were lunched into the air.

Dracul leaped into the air and caught Wendy while Carla landed on Philip's head. "Wendy what happened" Philip asked as Dracul landed with Wendy in his arms. Those two from before sent more guy's after me, they said it was because you weren't there to stop them Wendy explained her eyes filling with tears out of fear.

Dracul666: well that's what I've got right now I gotta say I did not expect to update again after getting my other new fics started, I just had to get them or I was'nt going to stop thinking about it plus it gives people something to read while I work.


End file.
